A Rainbow's Hearth's Warming
by Scootsabloom34
Summary: All of Rainbow's friends have gone to see their families for Hearth's Warming but not Rainbow she all alone or is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm taking a break from Love or Friends? But I've seen a lot Christmas themed stories mainly Fluttercord and I thought I'd do one. But not Fluttercord. I was thinking Rainbow Dash because she had no family, I know Fluttershy doesn't either, but to many stories and because me being my self I do something differently. So enjoy and leave a review please:)**

The 6 friends were in the park having a picnic before they all had to set off for Hearth's Warming, Twilight had quiet a journey she had to go to Canterlot to pick up her mum and dad then go to the Chrystal Empire for Hearth's Warming with Shinning Armor and Princess Cadence. Applejack and her family were heading off to Applelosa for a Hearth's Warming family reunion. Rarity was heading to Manehatten with her family, Pinkie Pie on a road trip with her family and Fluttershy was going somewhere with Discord since them to became a couple. But not Rainbow Dash, she didn't have a family to go to, she'd usually spend Hearth's Warming with her friends but that wasn't happening this year. Her Mom and Dad passed away when she was little, she had an older brother but he didn't want nothing to do with her so he ran off. Rainbow had never felt so lonely but she wouldn't tell her friends that. She was in her cloudhome just lying their. Rainbow looked across the room to see a couple of decorations her and Applejack made when they were fillies_ Maybe I could still do a bit of decorating._ Rainbow thought as she headed to Ponyville to get more decorations. It was only a week before Hearth's Warming after all.

She was in Ponyville going through the shops, she got all of her friends Hearth's Warming presents just because they ain't home doesn't mean Rainbow couldn't give them later. She went to sugar cube corner to visit The Cakes "Hey Mr and Mrs Cake, Happy Hearth's Warming."

The Cakes looked up "Hello Rainbow Dash, and a Happy Hearth's Warming to you to. How can we help you?"

Rainbow smiled "Got any Hearth's Warming Chocolate Swirl Cake left? The cakes looked and brought a big Chocolate cake out.

Rainbow eyes had widened and she was sure she was drooling "How many bits?" Mrs Cake smiled at her husband.

"Darling it's Hearth Warming, have it for free." Mrs Cake spoke with heart. "Thank you so much, here something for you and your foals." Rainbow said handing them 4 presents. "I got to start heading off, have a great Hearth's Warming." Rainbow said leaving the cake shop.

All Rainbow had to get now was an Apple Pie from AJ's store, Rainbow knew that Aj wasn't here so Big Macintosh had employed Caramel to work at the stall and keep it going on the farm. Rainbow was near the store but she ran into a blue stallion "Owch, sorry sir didn't see you there," Rainbow Dash said rubbing her head. "Oh it's quiet alright, wow you're really pretty have we met before?" The blue stallion said, Rainbow blushed "Thanks, I don't think we have met, uhm I got to go. See you around?" Rainbow said as she carried on walking to the Apple Store. "Hey Caramel can I have 1 pie please." Rainbow asked politely.

"Hey Rainbow, Applejack left you a special Apple pie because she said you'd be around and she said for free charge as well." Caramel smiled.

"Hm Smells great! Here Caramel a little something from me to you for Hearth's Warming." Rainbow said giving him a bag full of bits.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash, have a good one!" Caramel smiled "You to Caramel." Rainbow said leaving to go home.

As Rainbow was on her way home she couldn't help feel that she was being followed, so she speed up and hid behind a cloud to see who could be following her. She looked and found the blue stallion who had called her pretty_ I wonder what he wants? It's the day before Hearth's Warming Eve and he's just following me hasn't he got anything better to do?" _Rainbow decided to sneak up on the stallion and find out what was he after. When Rainbow found him searching left and right lying in a cloud she tapped his shoulder and asked "What you looking for?" The stallion shot up "Oh Hi Rainbow Dash I wasn't looking for nothing!" He said quickly. Rainbow was confused "How do you know my name? Why were you following me? Who are you?" The stallion smiled "Oh Rainbow, how can you not recognize me. Let's go somewhere and I'll explain every thing." Rainbow wasn't sure, he's a complete stranger she's never met him before but he knows her. "uhm well I was heading back to my place, I suppose we can talk there?" She forced a smile on her face "Great let's go!" The stallion said.

They were at Rainbow place, when they went in the stallion and saw a picture of Rainbow with the Wonderbolts "I remember this day, the young flyers competition you won didn't you." Rainbow still confused "How did you know that?" "Rainbow you still don't recognize me do you, huh here's a clue when we met at the gala and you saved my pie." The stallion smirked "But the only person pie I saved was Soar.. Wait your Soarin co-captain of the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow screamed. "Yes, there you go don't recognize me without my uniform do you heh no one ever does." Soarin laughed, Rainbow was confused "But why were you following me?" Soarin blushed "Well I've never seen a mare like you before, you're pretty, talented, loyal and plenty more. When we met in the young flyers competition I thought you were amazing, and I just fell for you and well since I don't have a family to go to, I thought I'd stop out in Ponyville to hang around and stuff." Rainbow was speechless no one had ever said that about her before. "Thanks Soarin it means a lot coming from you. So you wanna hang about and stuff get to know each other and that?" Soarin smiled "Sure I'd love to!" The two headed off to the fields when they got their the did loads of different stuff: Played, Raced, Laughed, Talked and so much more. It was getting dark "Aw look like time to go, when can I see you again today been a blast." Rainbow said "Here it's a magic envelope when you write a letter it delivers for free and it's really quick, Princess Celestia gave all the Wonderbolts one." Soarin said giving her the envelope. "Okay speak to you in a bit I suppose." Rainbow said getting ready to fly off until Soarin had kissed her cheek "Bye Dashie." The name that only Pinkie Pie would call her but she would allow it, why? Was Rainbow falling for Soarin?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys this going to be small because it's just the letters Rainbow and Soarin sent to each other, I'm going to write it like a phone but it's a letter so remember that okay... reviews would be nice:P **

Rainbow was alone in her home, her decorations had been put up thanks with Soarin's help. Rainbow Dash just thought to herself "_A Wonderbolt had fallen in love with me, heh well obviously I am like super awesome who wouldn't love me. If I'm honest I could get use to it. I wouldn't go far saying I love him back but he is a great friend. I'm hanging out with Wonderbolts. Best Hearth's Warming ever!_

Rainbow looked across the room she seen the envelope that the Wonderbolt had gave her. _"It wouldn't hurt to write to him would it?"_

Rainbow picked up a pen with her mouth and started writing

RD: Hey Soarin, had a great time today. It was great knowing you.

S: Hey RD, Great seeing you to oh and I hope you didn't mind me kissing you before. It just happened.

RD:No biggie, so what's the plan for tomorrow?

S Don't know we could fly? Go for a meal? Whatever as long as I get to spend it with you.

RD: You're really sweet you know that. Anyway what you doing for Hearth's Warming?

S: Just going to sleep all day, got no family to see, Spitfire and Fleetfoot are off with their folks. Just me alone.

RD: Yeah I know how that feels.

S: Not the best of feelings is it.

RD: Nope, uhm Soar did you really mean those things you said about me today?

S: Yeah why do you ask?

RD: No reason, just no one said that to me before.

S: Well they should of everyone deserves the truth.

RD: So what time you want to meet tomorrow?

S: Well I like my sleep so at lunch time maybe we can get a bite to eat and then go flying or something.

RD: Sure love to. Soar I know we've only met properly today but you're a great friend.

S: So are you Dash. I got to go see you tomorrow.

RD: Yeah see you.

Rainbow put the envelope beside her bed _"Yerp I can defiantly get used to this."_

**Reviews please? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Merry Christmas Eve, So I'm going to try fit 2 chapters tonight since tomorrow I'll be really busy and defiantly won't be online. I wanted to finish it before Christmas day so here we go guys. Oh and Have a MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

It was the next morning and Rainbow Dash had woken up early to early for her. "I can't wait, me Rainbow Dash is going to be hanging around with Soarin Wonderbolt legend! AWESOME!" those words were racing to her mind making her bring a huge smile to her face. Rainbow ate her breakfast and headed off out. She did her weather duties, paid a visit to Caramel and waited until lunch time came. 11:55 came quick as Rainbow dashed to sugar cube corner, Soarin suprisingly was already their. "You're early aren't you?" Rainbow said? "Maybe." Soarin replied with a wink.

"So what you two having?" Mrs Cake asked.

"Can I have a Daffodil sandwich with a glass of grape juice please Mrs Cake." Rainbow asked. "Me to please." Soarin said smiling. "Coming right up." Mrs Cake said writing down their order.

"So what's the plan?" Soarin asked, "Well we can race, talk, play. Whatever you fancy?" Rainbow said trying to stay cool. "So you then?" Soarin said with a cheeky smile. "Huh what you mean me?" Rainbow said being confused. "You said whatever I fancy so I said you." Soarin said. Rainbow couldn't believe it "_It's true the Wonderbolt likes me how awesome could this day get!"_ Rainbow said not noticing the blush on her face. "Well since it's Hearth's Warming Eve I suppose we could just stay in and watch a movie? If you want that is." Rainbow spoke, Soarin just smiled "I'd love that, after our meal we'll head down the shops get some munch and watch a film. Hope you got Daring Do, she's my favorite actress plus author." Rainbow was so happy "She's my favorite to! I can't believe we have so much in common! It's unbelievable." The two got their meal and headed of to Rainbow place, as Rainbow opened the door Soarin flew right on the sofa Rainbow would usually be angry but she accept it and just chuckled. "So I go Daring Do and the special Sapphire, or Daring Do and the request for the hidden jewel." Rainbow suggested. "Hmm how bout we start with the Daring Do and the special Sapphire then the request for the hidden jewel?" Soarin said back, Rainbow nodded as she put the first film in the dvd player and sat on the sofa. Soarin had put his arm around Rainbow so she just leaned against him. "I could get use to this." Soarin spoke, Rainbow smiled but then it went into a frown as she moved back to her normal position. Soarin just looked at her weird.

"Hey what's up?" He said.

"Nothing?" Rainbow whispered.

"Don't play that game obviously something wrong otherwise you wouldn't of moved?" Soarin spoke.

"It's nothing Soarin, just leave it!" Rainbow replied starting to shout.

"What is it Rainbow, is it me?" Soarin said Rainbow was silence.

"Oh so it is me, and there's me hoping we could of been together! Stupid me huh!" Soarin starting to raise his voice

"Soarin, we've known each other for like a week now, and you expect me to get with you how could I trust you! You're a great Wonderbolt who could have any mare you wanted! Even if you do chose me what like if you're at a racing competition and find a better mare. No I can't deal with that!" Rainbow shouted as a tear formed out her eye.

"Rainbow.." Soarin said feeling sorry for the mare.

"Just go." She said as she flew to her room. Soarin watched her fly to her room and he left.

_**Soarin thinking night. **_

Soarin was at his flat where he was staying, 3 fillies came knocking on his door.

_"We wish you a Happy Hearth's Warming, We wish you a Happy Hearth's Warming and a Happy Pony year. Good tidings we bring to you and the Queen, we wish you a Happy Hearth's Warming and a Happy pony year."_ The fillies sang. "Please sir could you be generous and give us a few bits, we're raising money for the poor orphans who don't get a Hearth's Warming. We'd be very thankful."They said with their cute little faces, Soarin put 20 bits in the bucket_. "_Here you go kiddo, have a good Hearth's Warming." He said "Thank you sir and you to." As Soarin shut the door feeling happy of what he did but not even that could make him even happier than when he was with Rainbow. "_How could I let her think that, I get why she couldn't trust me but how can I win her back. I've never felt this way for a mare before. But she sure is something special what can I do, I really don't know.!" _Soarin though then he looked across the room to see his Wonderbolt uniform and the magic envelope, "Hm..I GOT IT!" he shouted. Soarin grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started to write.

_Dear Rainbow Dash,_

_I'm sorry you felt the way you did and sorry for me being so spiteful to you. I really do like you Rainbow Dash you're not like any other pony you special in your own way and I like it. You're loyal, kind, your not afraid to express your feelings and your self. I love the way you love to win and when you do win you don't brag as much. I guess what I'm saying Rainbow I don't just like you I love you. All the things I said and have said are 100% true. And to prove it if it mean winning you're heart, I'll quit the Wonderbolts and spend the rest of my life with you. If that's what's it's worth. Please forgive me Rainbow. If you approve my offer meet me by Ponyville lake at 6.00 tomorrow. If you don't show up I'll understand._

_Hopefully see you tomorrow Dashie._

_Love Soarin x_

Rainbow was at her place she just got out the shower when she seen the letter vibrating. Rainbow picked the letter up and read it. _"He'd give up the Wonderbolts for me? Awh he loves me. But how can he forgive me, after all I said to him. I guess I got to sleep on it." _Rainbow thought as she tucked herself into bed.


	4. Happy Hearth's Warming!

It was morning and Rainbow was still in bed, she had woken up early but just laid their thinking about Soarin. Someone who actually loved her, who admired her who loved her ways. _"Do I give him another chance? Or do I let him be the Wonderbolt he wants to be? What to do!" _Rainbow thought to herself. She sat up "I know what I have to do." she spoke.

Soarin was thinking at home to, "_Will Rainbow forgive me, or will she leave me? Why does love have to hurt you so much! I guess all I can do now is hope and wait." _

6:00 came and Soarin was at the lake with his saddle bag. It came 6:05, he frowned "I guess she made up her mind." Soarin said sadly. "Not to late am I?" Rainbow said. "RAINBOW YOU CAME YOU CAME! So you're going to give us a chance and i'll quit the Wonderbolts and we can be together forever!" Soarin said excitedly, "No." Rainbow said and Soarin looked back down "You're not going to quit the Wonderbolts, but I guess me and you could happen. I got you something for Hearth's Warming." Rainbow said trying to stay cool as she grabbed a present out her saddle bag. Soarin opened it, it was a picture of her and him with a Hearth Warming themed frame. "Rainbow it's beautiful I got you something to." Soarin said as he gave her his badge to the Wonderbolts, "I message Spitfire to uhm get you on the team, and she said well you are a great flyer so you're now on the Wonderbolts. Do you like it?" Soarin said. There was no answer from Rainbow, she just kissed him on the lips. Soarin was so happy he had his dream job and he's dream girl what else could you possibly want. A little orange filly walked passed it was little orphan Scootaloo who was friends with Rainbow. "Hey Rainbow, having a good Hearth's Warming?" She said. "Yeah best ever squirt , you're like my sister aren't you and it would make my Hearth's Warming if you come have it with me and Soarin and you maybe live with us. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." Rainbow said smiling, Scootaloo's eyes winded "YES YES YES! OH RAINBOW DASH THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Soarin, Rainbow and Scootaloo just smiled and hugged each other and they all shouted "BEST HEARTH'S WARMING EVER!"

**Merry Christmas everyone have a good one, love you all x**

**Reviews please!**


End file.
